Aminophylline is an effective agent, when properly administered, for reducing cellulite. In fact, aminophylline helps reduce cellulite when applied topically to appropriate areas of the human body. Unfortunately, aminophylline has only been marginally effective as a commercial agent due to the difficulties in applying it by means of a topical formulation. Providing an effective delivery system whereby the aminophylline can be stored in stable form and topically applied to the skin so that aminophylline can be transported to the affected areas has been the problem. Mechanisms have not been available to formulate stable compounds of aminophylline in useful carriers. For example, separation of constituents and particularly the aminophylline from the composition has been a perennial problem. In fact, there have been various attempts to provide stable injectable aqueous solutions of aminophylline where the aminophylline does not crystallize out of solution such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,907. However, these procedures have proven costly.
Compounds such as aminophylline that might be operative transdermally to a targeted area have been particularly problematic, needing a non-separable, shelf-stable topical composition for commercial application. For example, dissolving aminophylline in a solution, such as water, and mixing it with a carrier, has been difficult since the aminophylline does not stay dissolved in the solution. Thus compounding, composition, storage, application and delivery of aminophylline are all important issues for the commercial application of this material.